Afflicted Reasoning
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: This was the last time she was getting landed with Natsuki Kruger!


**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Afflicted Reasoning**

"This isn't my fault! You're the one who hotwired it!"

"And who forgot the keys, Kruger? Because I certainly didn't." Scoffing, Nao propped her feet onto the jeep dashboard. She crossed her arms, shooting an incredulous stare to the elder. "Now what?!"

"Get your feet off the dashboard, Juliet!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist… jeez." The redhead snickered over to her. What was she even doing here anyway? Nao's face fell, continuing to stare at the principal. They had been landed together for this dumb trek to the edge of the Black Valley. But for whatever reason misfortune hadn't decided to spare them tonight.

In the middle of the rugged Spirits' Forest, the darkness clung to them. Their only light source was that of their vehicle's headlights. That, and the occasional wildlife Nao preferred to have no part in.

"Don't tell me you've lost your mind too, Juliet?" Natsuki grumbled, glancing over to her only momentarily. Rewarded with a blink and a pointed stare, she shook her head. _"Why did Shizuru ever even suggest this to Miss Maria…"_

"Don't you go blaming Viola, Kruger. You're the one who agr-" The jeep rocked, and Nao unconsciously grasped onto the door's handle. "Kruger! Will you watch where you're going?!"

"How can I?!" The principal roared, slamming her foot onto the brake pedal. The jeep came to an abrupt stop, and the fellow column was almost sent into the dashboard. "If you haven't noticed, it's pitch black! And will you put your seatbelt on already?!" Facing the redhead, the principal gazed at her unconvinced.

What was even the point of arguing now? Natsuki admitted it, they were lost. Their only chance would be when morning strikes. Hell, how had they even stumbled into the Spirits' Forest in the first place?

"You sure have a lot of bark without action." Nao cocked a brow at her. The notion was ignored deftly, and instead she went about leaning into her seat. In this predicament they would be stuck for a good few hours. But at least they were safe here… right?

"Hey, Kruger." She murmured, the principal staring dead ahead. The elder's hands were firmly clenched onto the steering wheel, a frown marring her expression. "Isn't this place haunted?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Juliet." Natsuki groaned, shutting the engine off entirely. With this done, the only noise which greeted them was the singing of insects.

"Don't shut the engine off, you idiot! I can't even see!"

"Do you want to run out of fuel?!"

"I'd prefer seeing our attackers!"

"For the last time, this forest isn't haunted!"

These counters were thrown back and forth for the next few minutes. After a while, Nao gave in, huffing. "Whatever, Kruger." She shot, blindly rummaging under her seat.

"Now what? What are you doing?"

 _"_ _Will you just shut up?!"_ The redhead's voice echoed throughout the forest, silencing the two of them. Clicking back into motion, Nao grumbled under her breath, continuing in her search. Since when had she ever deserved any of this, she wondered? Her fingers brushed against something, and Nao dragged it from under her seat. "Finally..." she mumbled, feeling Natsuki edge closer to her.

Switching the device on, it flooded light directly in front of it. Unfortunately, this was right into Natsuki's face. The principal instantly winced in response, covering her eyes with an arm. "Juliet!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

In the distance, a snap of branches twitched their ears. The two fell silent, having been fighting over the device. With a rustle of leaves, they glanced at one another within the darkness.

"I told you, it **_is_** haunted!" Nao snatched the torch from the elder, and shone it towards the disturbance. Abruptly, the face of the mystery came to light, and they screeched.

 _"_ _Principal! Juliet Nao Zhang!"_ The ghost- no. Not a ghost, but in fact, Miss Maria revealed herself. Hands clasped in front of herself, her expression bore stoic displeasure. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, taking no mind to the light blaring at her.

 _"_ _H-h-how did you-"_ The principal pointed mindlessly at her, confusion highly evident. With a frown marring her expression, and her mouth agape, she blinked. "When did you-" Shooting her attention at Nao, she lunged for the torch and pulled it from the redhead. With the device no longer at risk of blinding the epitome, Natsuki froze.

"Come with me." Miss Maria ordered, remaining still. She expectantly gazed at the two young women, her brows furrowing yet tighter. "I said **_come_**!" Miss Maria lifted her voice, the two jumping into motion. She unshakingly awaited them, glaring down at them.

"Now come with you." She continued, spinning deftly on her heel. With this notion completed, she strode further into the forest, paying no attention to the meister.

Was she honestly considering that they move through this forest _at night_? What was Miss Maria thinking? Nao would only the epitome was insane. "How long did it take you to find us, Miss Maria?" She asked the greying meister.

For a long while, the elder woman said nothing. Whether keeping an eye on their environment, or ignoring them, neither column was sure. Nao glanced at Natsuki through the darkness, pondering. Surely they should've set a GPS for the jeep at least? But there was no questioning Miss Maria. A person's rank didn't matter to the epitome.

"An hour." Miss Maria spoke at last. She glanced over her shoulder to the duo, regarding them silently.

How had she managed to get here in the pitch dark? Did this woman have a sixth sense, Natsuki wondered? In fact, she didn't want that answering. "Miss Maria." She spoke carefully, the elder meister staring straight ahead. "Were you tracking us?"

"Of course not. You were right by the academy walls."

Wha?

* * *

 **A tiny character study. I should write a NaoNat story one of these days.**


End file.
